NS: Demise
by love2be4gotten
Summary: "Whether you choose to scream, cry, or curse, I don't care. Grace my ears with your voice, sing for me my canary." I swallowed hard at the memory of his words. Why had it become like that? We used to be so close… Daemon Sasuke/ Vampire Naruto. Minor implied rape, abuse, and such.


**So, I had a dream, and this strange story was born… Haha, I have weird freaking dreams! Like seriously… Well, this is a nightmare series story, hence the NS in the title. This one **_**was**_** going to be the sequel to 'The Game of War," but the details were too different to match it. So this is a Daemon/ Vampire fic, enjoy!**

**Before I begin, I have to say that I mean no offense to anyone or thing, that includes military and religion.**

_**Writing like this is a flashback**_

_Writing like this are lyrics._

****Note: People always comment on the fact about my formatting being wrong when I deal with dialogue. **

**To sum it up, I write like this:**

"_**Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked his friend. "Sure let's go." He replied back.**_

**But they want it like this:**

"_**Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked his friend. **_

"_**Sure let's go." He replied back.**_

**Even though I know this is the correct way, I don't like to do it this because the paragraphs are suddenly sentences only. But I'm tired of people telling me this, so I'll try it out for this story.**

**Warning: As always with the NS', there's rape, cussing, and slight religion and military bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. The lullaby song belongs to Yuna, not me.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"You really think now is the best time to act?" I nodded in response to my companion, watching the field before looking at him. He was turned away, staring off at the nurses' station and fidgeting slightly in what I guessed was anxiety for what was about to happen.

"Don't you think this ruse has gone on long enough?" I asked, making him turn his attention back to me. He frowned as he thought about it for a second, but I had a slight idea about the words that he was about to speak.

"While I would agree that four years has been quite long, I also believe we should consider prolonging our actions for just a bit." He was looking away again and back at the station. The reason for him acting out of character dawned on me, and it had something to do with his new love interest.

"You haven't gotten her to agree, have you?" His quiet demeanor confirmed my suspicions. When Neji and I had gotten involved in the human army, he had spotted a young woman named Ten Ten that he felt he needed to possess. So when she was transferred here to Jigoku **(1)**, he of course followed and had been trying since to win her affections. "It's rather pointless to court her, just take her and keep her prisoner."

He shook his head, speaking sarcastically, "wow Sasuke, you're such a _romantic. _I don't want her to be afraid of me; I want her to feel comfortable around me." Neji had always been like this. Considering the feelings of the other he wanted as a mate, and if they rejected him, which so far they always did, he would accept it and move on. He was the second thing I had met in my life that didn't match the beast they actually were, the first being a certain vampire.

"How the hell can you be a daemon? If you ask me, you should-" I stopped abruptly when a voice singing filled my ears. It was distracting, and it sounded so… familiar. But from where was it coming from? Where had I heard it? It was a soft sound, and the pitch said that it was male as well. I broke out of my musings when snapping from Neji caught my attention. "What?"

"I asked what you think of extending the plan just one more day." He looked annoyed at being ignored, and now he was rocking on his heels in agitation. His infatuation was much more serious than I had originally thought.

"Fine, fine. One day and that's it." I say distractedly, still listening to the voice singing and trying to pinpoint where I had heard it from. Barely acknowledging Neji as he bid me farewell and took off to Ten Ten, I followed the voice. The voice was low, but my daemon ears were able to catch it, meaning it couldn't have been too far.

_Like lullabies you are,_

_Forever in my mind._

The voice led me to a building that I recognized as where children were taken when they were found without any parents or guardians. Possible orphans, due to the war going on in this area, and while they shouldn't have been even bothered with, humans were too stubborn to leave them on their own.

_I see you in all,_

_The pieces in my life._

_Though you weren't mine…_

Could the singer be singing to the children? I lingered at the door, listening carefully to the voice.

_Though you weren't mine,_

_You were my first love._

_You were my first love._

_You were my first love._

The song ended, and it was quiet in the building. I debated on whether or not to go in, but the curiosity of that voice was bugging me too much to leave without finding out who it belonged to. I turned the doorknob and entered the building, my sight immediately filled with at least a dozen children who turned to look at me, but what really caught my attention was the blond rocking a sleeping child in his arms.

He looked about twenty-five, same as my appearance **(2),** and he wore the matching green army uniform as I did, his black tank top showing through his unbuttoned jacket, and a camo cap onto of his mop of blond hair. Something was nagging in the back of my mind as I observed him, and I knew that I had seen him somewhere before. I knew quite a few blonds, including Diedara and Ino, but I couldn't remember where I had seen this one before. I watched as he adjusted the child onto one of the many cots, before he saluted towards me, "sir."

"At ease soldier," I murmur, still miffed about not remembering his identity. He relaxed, but while he showed respect to a higher rank of soldier such as myself, his bright blue eyes were different. What was that emotion? Hatred? Distrust? Something about it made me proud that it was there, and that also had a tinge of familiarity. "What's your name and position soldier?"

I eyed him carefully, watching as his lip curled, "Namikaze Naruto, caretaker for these children, sir." Was his immediate response. It wasn't ringing any bells for me, when a certain feature caught my eye. Three whisker-like scars on his face. I recognized him now, but did he know who I was?

Studying him further, I decided no, he couldn't have. If he had recognized me, then he would have shown a different expression and possibly tried to get away. Then again, he might have known who I was, but only stayed because of the children. He had always been the protective type towards those weaker. That's what made this vampire so uncharacteristic.

**Naruto's POV:**

I hated this man. Not only because I could feel how superior he felt he was towards others, but because he was a soldier. Sure, I was one too, but I didn't want to be. Not anymore. He kept looking me over, but I felt more like an item than a hu-… person, to him. Something changed in his dark obsidian eyes, as if he noticed something and it made him smug.

He was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable, and I noticed that the children had begun to feel afraid as well. "I don't mean to be rude sir, but I have to put the children to sleep." I say with as much reverence as I can muster. A smirk appears on his face, and it makes my blood boil.

"Of course, but one question. Do you know who I am?" I shake my head, and his smirk broadens, "good." He turns and exits without another word, and relief fills me. What an asshole, whoever the hell he was. He was probably sent by the government to check on me _again._

"Ani **(3)**, that man was scary." One of the children mutters and I silently agree. Shaking it off, I usher the children off to bed. What had been that man's problem? Asking if I knew who he was, and then walking away without even telling me his name. What a jerk.

But… he did look a bit familiar. I didn't know where, but I had seen him before, and it gave me a sense of nostalgia. And not the good kind either. His dark blue tinged hair and obsidian eyes left me with a feeling of anxiety, and I was overwhelmed with fear. Who was he?

"Can you read us a story?" One of the children asked, pulling on my sleeve and me out of my thoughts. Shaking to clear my head, I face them and agree, smiling softly as they scamper off to find a book. That man wasn't important. These children were the only thing I had to focus on for now, and I was glad for that.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ani, wake up! Ani!" I groggily opened my eyes, my blurred vision clearing up slowly as one of the children came into view. I groaned, before closing them again and rolling over in the cot. "Ani!" The child yelled again, shaking me furiously.

"Ok, I'm going." I grumbled, struggling to sit up. It was always like this. Instead of me having to wake up the children, they had to get me up or else I would be asleep all day. I couldn't help it, even after all these years, I still slept on the schedule I had been raised on.

I pulled on my jacket that I had taken off before I had gone to sleep, careful to cover the scars on my arms. The children were jumping around in anticipation for the day to begin. I didn't know why they got so excited and were so hyper in the mornings. Nothing worth the energy ever happened here to get them this riled up. "Alright let's go." I say and they cheer, running outside to the mess hall for breakfast.

Me and the officials had a deal when it came to the children, they would have a share to the rations, but only if they got up three hours before the other soldiers. If they were late, then they'd have to wait until everyone else had eaten, and by then there was nothing left. It must have been around five in the morning, since the sun wasn't fully out, and it didn't look like the mess hall was occupied by anyone other than the cooks.

Once the children had been seated and were eating, I relaxed on a bench where I could observe them. It felt like a normal day like any other, but there was one thing bugging me. That man from yesterday. Something wasn't right when it came to him, and I didn't trust him. Not that I really trusted anyone in this place, especially not the officials, but still.

Well, whatever. It was best to just forget about him. I probably wouldn't see him again, since he was most likely one of the inspectors from the government checking up on me. "Ani, can we go play outside?" I looked to the young girl, Moegi, who looked back pleadingly. The children were not allowed to be out in the fields unless soldiers were still asleep, and even then it was a bit nerve-wracking to have them out in such a big wide area.

"Only for a little while, but hurry before the others wake up." I say, and she gives out a whoop of excitement, running to tell the others. Immediately, the air is filled with their enthusiastic murmurs as they talked of what to do.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I shake my head at the cook, Iruka. He was about the only adult human who I could handle around me. He was really kind, and unlike every other person in this camp, he didn't know why I was here caring for the children. At least, I didn't think he did.

"No, I'm not hungry." I tell him, and he sighs. I wondered if I was beginning to hurt his feelings, since I never ate in the mess hall. It wasn't because it was gross food, but because I could not stomach such things anymore. I could hardly stomach anything these days.

"Ani! We're done, can we go play now?" The children cry and I nod and watch in amusement as they each picked up their trays and drop them off in the kitchen before scrambling to go outside. I wave goodbye to Iruka and the other cooks and follow.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"You've been in a really good mood since we met back up last night. What happened?" I gaze at the children playing out on the fields before they landed first on the blond, then to Neji. I was a bit surprised that he managed to look away from his soon to be mate long enough to ask me a question.

"Look over there, and tell me what you see." I tell him, pointing to the blond soldier. He complies, looking to where I pointed and observing the soldier. After a few moments, he shrugs.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for. Give me a hint." He finally says.

"You don't recognize him? He's the one that I had back when I was a child." I say, watching him again as he played with the children.

"That human child? That's impossible; it must have been at least two hundred years. He couldn't look that young, and besides, if he's here than where's his-" He stopped abruptly, and ignored the questioning gaze I gave him. "How can a human still look that young? " He says instead, still refusing to meet my eyes.

Letting it slide, I say, "that's simple. He isn't a human. He was a vampire when I took him." I almost laugh at the look Neji suddenly has on his face, and I know immediately that he cannot believe my words.

"If he was a vampire, than why didn't he try to escape with more energy? From what I remember, he would spend most of his time crying in that cage, and kicking the door. That seemed human to me." Of course that would make Neji think Naruto was human back then; he was considerably weak.

"The first day that I brought Naruto home with me, I ripped his wings out. **(4) **And after that, he just lost all strength to fully fight." I answer simply. Of course, there was another reason, but he didn't need to know it.

"How in the hell did you keep a vampire when you were six? Didn't his family try to get him? I'm sure they were pissed off!" He exclaimed but I shook my head.

"He was a loner vampire. I remember him telling me that his parents were kicked out of his clan after he was born, though I don't know why." Or rather I didn't remember. It had been too long to remember such a small, insignificant detail such as that. There were voices breaking out among the field as other soldiers began waking up.

"So what are you going to do now that you've found him again?" He asked, his attention beginning to go back to the nurses' station.

"Take him back of course." I say, not sure if he was even paying mind to me now. "You do realize that you said today is the last day. Grab her now, or she'll end up like the others." The brunette's face scrunched as the thought filled his mind, and I could tell that it worried him.

"Ok, ok. I'll grab her now. Meet back at the truck?" He asked, and I nod. He leaps off the roof that we had been sitting on first, running towards the nurse station. Following suit, I jump off and scan the field, noting that Naruto had gone back into the building with the children.

Time to get him and leave this damn place. It had been too long since I had been home. Not that I was one for nostalgic feelings, but now I had a reason to be excited. I made my way to the building, my eyes searching for any possible obstacles that might get in the way.

Soldiers rarely came here, so if the blond soldier screamed, no one would hear it. The only possible obstacle I could foresee would have been the children. Of course I wasn't as kind as these humans were, I would slaughter them if they got in my way mercilessly.

I pushed open the door, and the same sight from yesterday greeted me. Children looking curiously at me, the blond sitting on a cot and holding a book. He reluctantly got up, and saluted me. "Sir, what brings you here?" He still couldn't identify me, could he?

"I've come to collect you Naruto." Is my response, and his face is filled with anger. He placed the book onto the cot and walked towards me in quick strides.

"Those damn bastards. Look, I'm not fucking going, so tell those stupid officials that I have been fulfilling my duties as instructed and they have no right to order me around." His voice was low and calm, but each word was laced with poison. He was really angry, but for the wrong reasons.

"As interested as I am in finding out what the hell you're talking about, I'm afraid we are on a tight schedule." I inform him, grabbing his left wrist tightly in case he tried to run away.

"If you're not with the government, then why-" He paused, and being this close to me, recognition clicked in his eyes. "Sasuke?" His body became rigged, and the children were suddenly restless at seeing their caregiver's response.

"Hello canary." I say, using his old nickname, and I'm loving how he suddenly begins trying to pull away. I yank him to the wall, and pin him against it by his wrist. "Don't. You and I already know it won't work." I pressed hard against his hips, and suddenly, the fear that was in his eyes turns to anguish as a painful gasp comes out of his throat.

The precipitous noise shocks me and I release him, watching as he slides down the wall, clutching the front of his pelvis. Granted I had pressed hard into him, but it wasn't enough to make him make a noise like that. I'm at a loss of what to do, but then realizing that this was taking too long. I grabbed the writhing blond, pulling him up off the floor and out of the building. I would just sedate him in the truck.

I give a glare to the children, a warning not to follow, and they understand, looking worried as I yanked the struggling and cursing blond farther and farther away. Once we reached the truck, I tossed Naruto into the front seat and grabbed the medical supplies kept in the glove box. Before he can stop me, I fill a needle with elixir benadryl and inject it into his arm. Rapidly, the fight goes out of his eyes as his body becomes limp. **(5)**

I lift him up and place him in the back seat, pulling the seatbelt over him and tying his hands together with bits of rope. It may have been awhile since he awoke, but it was just to be on the safe side. I sensed Neji's presence, and turning around, I saw he had, _finally, _convinced the nurse to come willingly with him. "I see things went well on your end." I pointed out, and he slightly blushed.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked, helping the brunette woman into the truck, who glanced at Naruto, but didn't comment. I gave his question some thought. If we were going to destroy the camp now, then it would most likely put the two in the back in danger.

"Tomorrow. We'll finish up tomorrow." I say and he eagerly agrees, climbing into the truck with me. Tomorrow seemed like a good day. After four long years, one more day couldn't hurt. We would complete this plan, and be able to get on with our lives.

**~Time Skip~**

Hours had passed, and still he was asleep. Maybe the dosage was too strong for him. At least I knew it wouldn't kill him. In four hours, I would have to go out and meet up with Neji in order to finish off the plan, but after that, I'd have all the time in the world to do what I wanted with my prisoner. My mind flashes to the day I had met him, back when he and I were children.

_**Grumpily, I sat in the sandbox and glared daggers at the ground. What kind of daemon went to the park? It was for dimwitted human children, not daemons. But maybe the real question was, who the hell went to the park at night? This was stupid, and I may have been kicked out so I could get fresh air, but this was the most that I would do.**_

"_**Why do you look so angry?" I ignore the child speaking behind me. Probably a human anyways. "Hello? Are you going to answer?" Male. Age five or six. A pain in the ass. I could hear shuffling behind me, but I refused to give the child any attention. Suddenly, when something cold was stuffed into my shirt, causing my back to arch and me to let out a small squeak of surprise, I jumped up and whirled around in anger. **_

"_**What the hell are you doing dumbass!" I yelled at the child laughing his ass off and rolling around on the ground. I scrape out as much itchy sand from my back the best I could, glaring as the blond boy continued laughing. "Quit laughing!" I felt a bit childish, but I was too angry to pay any mind to how I was behaving.**_

"_**Lighten up, jeez. You were being a jerk, so I had to do something to make you react. And anyways, sand won't kill you." He was smiling, as if this was a joke! The audacity of this idiot!**_

"_**No, but I will, stupid human!" Screw keeping a low profile. It was just this one child, and no others to witness me murdering this imbecile. A snarl ripped from my throat as my claws and wings extended, but the blond child only laughed. Did he have a death wish?**_

_**I launched myself at him, going for the kill when suddenly he grabbed me and knocked me down with strength rivaling my own. "You're such a meanie. Were you really trying to kill me?" His voice has a mocking tone of hurt, and his mouth was against my neck and that's when I felt them. **_**Fangs.**

"_**You're a vampire." I stated and he nodded, getting off of me. I jumped up and rubbed my sore arm where he had grabbed me. I scowl at him, and he shoots me an apologetic smile. "You hurt me, vampire, how will you compensate for this?" I growl and he laughs.**_

"_**Such a brat." He says, before grabbing my arm and placing a light kiss on it. "There, better?" I pulled away, a blush spreading over my cheeks. What the hell was he doing? Jumping to my feet, I ran from him, his joyfully laughter following me.**_

_~Time Skip~_

"_**I don't want to go back to the park," I grumbled as my older brother Itachi dragged me towards the dreaded area. Unlike the last time I was here, other children were playing on the swings and slides as their parents watched them. Why were they out so late?**_

"_**Quit being difficult Sasuke, it's only for a little while. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour." Itachi said, pushing me towards the park. I opened my mouth to complain some more, when a mop of blond hair caught my eye. It was that stupid vampire again running into the surrounding woods.**_

_**Ignoring Itachi's goodbye, I dashed after the vampire, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Where the hell was he even going? Home? No, the vampire nests were across town, not here. I heard a noise, no singing, coming from above me.**_

_I wanted to start again with you,_

_And I will leave all my worries here._

_I wanted only,_

_And all that I have felt with you._

_**I spotted him on a tree branch, facing away from me. Was he the one singing? He was kicking his feet slowly, and sure enough, that voice was coming from him. There was only one word to describe such a sound; beautiful.**_

_Like lullabies you are,_

_Forever in my mind._

_**Nearing him, the vampire stopped singing and turned to me. I flinched when he jumped off the branch and latched himself onto me, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "You came back." I stiffened at the look on his face, not sure what to do anymore. **_

"_**I-idiot, get off of me." I sputtered, pushing him away. He backed up slightly, that smile still plastered on his face. **_

"_**I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He said, climbing back up the tree. I watched, not quite sure what to do. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked, looking down at me from the branch. When I still didn't answer, he said "so mean. I gave you my name, so it's only fair you give me yours."**_

"_**Why would I tell my enemy my name." I managed to mutter. He was a vampire, I was a daemon. We were mortal enemies, not anything more, not anything less. It was my duty as a daemon to kill him, that's what I had been taught by my elders.**_

"_**Fine then, I'll just call you jerk face, because that's what you are." He said, sticking out his tongue at me. I stayed silent, observing him as he climbed further up the tree. "Hey jerk face, I can tell you don't like being here, so go away." I was getting annoyed again as he laughed, swinging on a branch and knocking leaves onto me.**_

"_**Stop calling me that." I growl, shaking off the leaves, and he only snickered. What was wrong with this vampire? He should have been afraid of me, not laughing and smiling. **_

"_**Why? You don't like it? Jerk face! Jerk face!" He screeched happily, kicking his feet wildly. I narrowed my eyes at him, blood boiling. I wanted to skin him, but I would not let him get to me. Turning away, I walked away and towards home. "You're leaving?" I jumped as I realized he was suddenly beside me.**_

"_**Come on, I was only kidding with you. Don't leave." His voice was serious now and almost, what emotion was that? Melancholic? He was holding onto the back of my shirt, and I stood still, contemplating on what I should do. "Jerk face?"**_

"_**I told you to stop calling me that, my name's Uchiha Sasuke." I say lowly, refusing to look at him in the face. His hand removed itself from my shirt and I was going to leave again, but swiftly he grabbed onto my left hand. I whirled around to tell him to let go, but the loneliness in his eyes left me speechless.**_

"_**Sasu, will you be my friend?" He whispered, and I was taken back. I could only nod, struck by his expression. **_

When I had first met him, I didn't like him, but after that, I had somehow grown used to his presence. It became a small fondness, and soon turned into pure obsession. I look him over again, noting that he was still asleep. Checking my watch, I realize that it was time to move on to the last phase of the plan.

**Naruto's POV:**

"_**Hold still." He said, twisting my arm painfully in back of me. I grit my teeth in pain, still trying to loosen the daemons' grip on me. "I said hold still." He growled, twisting my arm roughly, and a gasp of pain came out of my mouth.**_

"_**Don't…" I cry, fear making me shake. The daemon didn't speak, but instead began pulling on my pants. Frantically, I began to kick my feet, screaming, "stop it! Stop!"**_

I jolted awake, searching frantically around me. When I realized that I was alone, I slightly calmed down. It had been years since I had those nightmares, and I was pissed that they were coming back. I had hoped that I was forgetting, but I guess the past was harder to forget than I thought.

It took me a moment to remember why I wasn't with the children, but when I did, I was angry. How dare that fucking daemon bring me back to this damn place! I got off the floor, relief filling me when I found that wasn't restrained with anything.

Did he not tie me up thinking I wouldn't try to escape? Well I would prove him wrong, I was going to get the fuck out of here. Scanning my eyes on the surroundings, I tried to remember where the exit was, but it had been so damn long.

Fuck it. I would wander around until I found the door or a window, and then make a break for it. This was the living room, if the couch and TV were any indication. There were two doors, and checking one of them, I found the kitchen, but there were no windows or other doors here.

Trying the other one, it led me into a long hallway with cabinets that contained blankets and towels. None of this was familiar though. Going further there were two other doors, and that was it. I walked into the first one, and found the bathroom.

This room had a lot of bad memories as well as the rest of the house. I go towards the cabinet above the sink, and find that it is filled with the same things it had been when I had lived here long ago. Medicines containing alcohol and needles. This was the punishment cabinet, and my stomach churned uncomfortably. Slamming the cabinet door shut, I back up out of the room and turn to the other door. This had to be the exit. Pushing it open, I cursed under my breath. It was a bedroom, and if my memory served correct, it was Sasuke's room.

It looked the same as I remembered it. Bare, minus the closet with his clothes, and the bed. Staring at that bed reminded me of the day when Sasuke had first showed me this piece of furniture, that at the time had intrigued me greatly.

"_**What is that?" I asked, staring in awe at the thing in the corner. I was still angry and upset, but I couldn't stop myself from gawking.**_

"_**That? It's a bed. It's where humans sleep." Sasuke was looking at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. **_

"_**I've never seen one before." And I hadn't. When my parents were still alive, I slept with them in a cave, and after their death and when I was kicked out of the nest by other, much stronger, loner vampires, I slept in trees at the park. "C-can I touch it?" I asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Go ahead," he sighed, and I knew he must have thought I was acting insane. It wasn't my fault that I never saw the inside of a house before. There were so many things that caught my attention, and it made me so damn curious!**_

It was my first experience seeing a bed, but since then, I had spent too long on them. They only brought bad memories now. Something caught my eye in the corner of the room, and I edged towards it carefully. It was some square thing, but it was covered with a sheet. I pulled it off, and quickly withdrew my hand as if I had burned it.

It was a cage, but not just any cage. It was _my _cage. He still had this? Why? Had he planned all this time to capture me again, or was I just one of many prisoners?

"_**Whether you choose to scream, cry, or curse, I don't care. Grace my ears with your voice, sing for me my canary."**_

I swallowed hard at the memory of his words. Why had it become like that? We used to be so close…

_**I stared blankly at the moon. It was peaceful when no one else was here in the park besides me and Sasuke. But peaceful meant quiet, and quiet meant a sense of loneliness at times. If Sasuke wasn't here, I would be alone and depressed.**_

"_**Naruto, can I ask you a question?" I turned to Sasuke, waiting for him to continue. "Your face. What happened to it?" I frowned, unsure of what Sasuke was referring to. He kept staring, and when he reached out and touched my cheek, I knew that he meant the scars.**_

_**I shrugged. "I don't know where they came from. My parents told me they came sometime when I was younger." I had figured them to just be a birthmark, even though I knew that they must have been from some accident.**_

"_**Well, wherever they came from, I think they look interesting." He mused, and I laughed. Sasu said weird things a lot of times. **_

Shaking my head, I tried to focus on the task at hand; escaping. But, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cage. It looked so small now. Had I really been forced to live in this small space for all those years?

Forcing my eyes away from the cage, I throw the sheet back on it and hurry out of the room. Escape. I had to escape. Retracing my steps back into the living room, I begin searching again for a door or a window when dread sets in my heart.

I remembered now. There _were _no doors and windows leading outside because this wasn't a normal house. It was a daemon's lair. Getting in and out meant you had to have the ability to transport yourself to where you wanted to be.

Being me, I couldn't do those sorts of things, not anymore. It had been a long time since I was a vampire, but then again, I never really was one. At least not according to the nest and the higher vampires. I clenched my fists angrily, who the hell were they to judge? Every single one of them! Daemon, human, vampire, they all betrayed me!

Frustration filled me and I wanted to tear something apart! My eyes landed on the couch, and the urge to knock it over overcame me. Succeeding in pushing it over with great effort, I wanted to do more. To do worse. I would wreck this damn daemon's home, and maybe then it would make me feel slightly better.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The whole camp was in an uproar, and I knew that this was going to be exciting. "What are your orders?" Neji asked, shifting his rifle on his back. I watched the soldiers running around for a moment, when one of the higher ranking officers spotted me and came rushing towards me.

"Wait in the truck, I'll be back." I command, and he nods, going to the truck. I look to the soldier waving me over, and I could see that he was nervous.

"Did you hear about the soldier who was the caregiver for the children? He escaped sometime last night." The man said when I reached him, and I recognized him as the messenger for one of the officials here. "The children were trying to cover up for him by saying a man took him, but knowing his past history, we couldn't have believed it."

"Past history?" I ask, slightly interested to the blond's participation to being in the army. The man nods, looking around him for a brief moment before gesturing that I follow him. He leads me to the record room, and shutting and locking the door behind us, goes towards the back.

"The soldier named Namikaze Naruto was thought to be a traitor, spying on this unit for the enemy. I heard that they punished him quite severely, and in the end, it turned out to be a big misunderstanding. In order to cover the whole thing up, they made sure to wipe his history from everything expect for the things in this bin. I'm not too sure of the details myself, but it's all filed here." He said, pulling out a plastic bin with Naruto's name on the label. So the blond was considered to be a betrayer? That wasn't like him at all.

"May I borrow these?" I ask, though I would just take it despite his response.

"Well, we're not supposed to be giving such classified information away, but seeing as you are such a high rank, I guess you can." He said, but I can tell that he is nervous again. He hands me the bin, and I decide to allow him to live, for now.

Learning something about the blond during our separation would be good. I was greatly interested in learning all that I could about him. Whether the information was positive or negative, it didn't matter.

Carrying the bin out, I go back to the truck where Neji was waiting patiently. He looks at me questionably, and once I've secured the bin in the back of the truck, I turn back to him. "Let's do this." A smirk appears on his face, and I can tell that he's itching for blood as much as I am.

**~Time Skip~**

Once I return home, I see the blond had finally woken up, but he definitely didn't stay still. Furniture is overturned, there are holes in the wall, whatever was breakable in the kitchen was, and this was just the first two rooms. Where was my canary now?

Placing the bin onto the counter, I go down the hallway, opening each cabinet and closet door in case he was hiding. Finally I reached my bedroom and saw that here too was visited by the blond's rampage. The bed's covers and pillows were thrown across the room, the mattress was resting onto the floor, and the lamp was smashed against the wall.

I guess I shouldn't have found this surprising. Naruto had always had tantrums that made him a hurricane of disaster. Said blond hadn't noticed my presence and was sitting in front of his old cage. He must have been glaring at it and was in deep thought to not have sensed me.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" I say, causing the blond to flinch. He glared at me from over his shoulder, but didn't turn fully around to face me.

"Of course it isn't, asshole." He growled, facing forward and ignoring me. His posture was stiff, and as I stared at his back, I wondered if the scars were still there. Deciding to give him time, I left the room and began to clean up the mess he made. At least the things he broke were easily replaceable.

"_**You sing a lot don't you?" I asked the blond who was humming the same tune I had heard him sing many times before. He nodded but didn't stop humming. "Why don't you sing another song?"**_

"_**I like this song. My mom used to sing it to me before morning. Besides, I don't know any other songs." He said, pausing slightly, before humming again. **_

"_**What do you mean used to? She doesn't anymore?" He didn't answer, continuing to hum and play in the sand. I watched him silently as he made lumps that he insisted were castles. **_

" _**She died. Along with my father two years ago." Naruto finally said, no longer humming. He worked more furiously with the sand, only for it to fall apart from his rough treatment.**_

"_**How?" I was asking a lot of questions, and it was unlike me, but something about this vampire piqued my interest. He sighed, giving up on the sand.**_

"_**Daemons." It was a quiet, whispered response, and I didn't want to asking anything else. Seeing my expression, he quickly added, "but Sasu's not like those kinds of daemons. You're different, I can tell." He was smiling now, and I could see that he truly believed that. But was that true?**_

_**I had been raised to hate pretty much anything that wasn't a daemon. To consider those things weak and unable to compare to the superiority of daemons. But Naruto was the one who was different. I didn't only consider him my one and only friend, but I considered him my equal.**_

"_**Sasu, you won't betray me, will you?" The randomness of the question surprised me, and I was at a loss of words. The blond's face was so sad, it made me feel just as depressed. "Sasu?" He was getting frightened, and I pulled him to me in an embrace.**_

"_**No, I won't Naruto. Never." And I meant it. Who could betray him? I definitely couldn't. His attitude made me feel as if he'd break to pieces if someone were to betray his trust, and I felt the need to protect him. **_

_**A small smile was on his face as he returned the hug, "I'm glad Sasu." He pulled away and began building his castles again, humming his tune. With his cheery attitude and constant singing, he was really opposite from me.**_

"_**Canary." The word slipped naturally out of my mouth, and Naruto looked up at me in confusing. "You remind me of a canary." I say in explanation. He laughed at me, before playing with the sand elatedly.**_

And that was how he had gotten his nickname. He really did remind me of a little yellow bird, what with his singing and yellow hair. It suited him greatly, and it just stuck. Those days playing at the park with Naruto were great memories, but all good things had to end.

_**The days had passed peacefully, and the park had become enjoyable with the blond vampire. My parents and brother all question me about my sudden willingness to go to the park, but I couldn't tell them about Naruto. They would hurt my canary, and I couldn't allow that to happen. **_

_**I would protect him with my life, and in secrecy, I had managed to build a small hideout. This hideout would be our home, if I could just get him to agree to go with me. **_

_**Said vampire was splashing in the rain puddles leftover from the rain that had fallen during the afternoon. "Naruto, you're going to get sick." I warn him, and he just sticks his tongue out at me, ignoring my words.**_

_**I watch him, content with the peace, but the nagging question was preventing me from fully being happy. "Canary, I need to ask you something." The blond stopped splashing and had a serious look on his face. I took a deep breath, "I need a favor."**_

_**He smiled, cocking his head to the side a little, "whatever you want, Sasu." He said. Whatever I want? The words put hope in my heart, but were they truthful words?**_

"_**Do you really mean that?" When Naruto nodded in response, I continued, believing now was the best time to bring up my question, "then will you come live with me?" His expression fell abruptly, and he stared at me hard. I had planned to ask him this question for a really long time, but maybe now hadn't been the right time to bring it up.**_

"_**I can't do that Sasu, you know that. Besides, I already have a home, here in the woods." He looked at me with such sadness, but I wouldn't give up that easily.**_

"_**Why not? You said it yourself, your parents aren't here anymore, and the vampires kicked you out of the nest for your condition, so give me one good reason why not." I knew I was acting childish, but he told me anything I wanted.**_

"_**Sasu, your parents, your brother, your friends, all of those daemons would kill me in three seconds. They're not like Sasu."**_

"_**I already figured out how to hide you! I'll protect you! Damn it Naruto! You said anything I wanted, and I want you!" I snarled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me. I was losing control of my emotions.**_

"_**Sasu, you're scaring me…" He whimpered, but I didn't care. I pushed him onto the ground on his stomach and pulled his shirt up, revealing his back. "Sasu?" **_

_**Ignoring him, I used the training I had been taught to subdue a vampire. I didn't have any alcohol on me, so this would be the next best thing. Holding both his wrists behind him with my right hand, I concentrated some power on my left, pushing it through his struggling back and taking hold of his wings inside. "Sasu!" I yanked his wings from the safety of his body, and a strangled gasp came out of his mouth.**_

"_**Stop it, Sasuke! Please?" He's voice was cracking, but if I stopped now, I wouldn't be able go through with it later. His wings were the same color as his hair, blond, and I watched with slight fascination as the bat-like wings laid splayed on his back.**_

"_**Say you'll stay with me." I said quietly, and in the nighttime air, it almost echoed. "Say you'll go, and I will let go." He was shaking with fear, and I had to stuff down my emotions.**_

"_**I can't, you know what will happen." He whimpered, and I gave one of his wings a slight tug. He flinched, but still wouldn't say it.**_

"_**Naruto, go with me please?" I whispered, "don't make me force you." It was killing me to hold down the blond vampire, to see him so miserable. If he wouldn't go willingly, then I would have to drag him with me. He didn't respond, and my patience was wearing thin. "Say it."**_

_**Nothing. Swallowing hard, I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers tightly around the first wing. I could hear his heart beating frantically, but his stubbornness was great. Pulling hard with inhuman strength, the wing gave, and a blood curling scream filled the night air. He was fighting desperately, but with noticeably less power. I gave the second wing the same treatment, and this time his scream caught in his throat.**_

_**Gently, I ran my tongue over the bleeding wounds each, closing it enough to stop the bleeding. Once I finished, I cradled the crying, struggling blond in my arms, holding him tightly. "I take it back, Sasu is like all the other daemons!" He hiccupped, covering his eyes as he cried. **_

_**I rocked him tenderly, knowing that he didn't mean it. I watched as his wings disintegrated into the ground, along with more than 70% of his powers. I didn't do it to hurt him, I did it to protect him. What might have happened if he continued to live in these woods? Other daemons would sense him, and kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I would care for him, I would protect him. **_(6)

And that was still true. I wanted nothing more than to protect him. Even now I believed that I had done the right thing. He was precious to me, and I wouldn't let him go a second time. When the furniture was the right side up and the glass all swept, I return to the bedroom, seeing he hadn't moved an inch.

**Naruto's POV:**

In the end, I couldn't get this cage out of my head. This small cage with a purple blanket on the floor of it. After destroying the daemon's home, I had the urge to see it again. It was understandable, I had spent practically my whole childhood in it after all.

It felt strange to see this, all this, again. After so many years, I was back here again. Never would I have thought that I'd be back, but of course, I never thought that I would escape all those other times. My life had never been mine. I was a prisoner, over and over again. A plaything for those fucking daemons.

When I felt someone wrapped their arms around me, I instinctively went limp. Realizing it was just Sasuke, I tried to pushed him away. "Don't touch me." Of course, my strength was nothing compared to his. I felt him put his chin on top of my head as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Stay with me." I frowned at his words. Not knowing if he wanted me to answer or not. "Please?" I glared at the cage, memories shooting up in my mind.

"Whether I say yes or no doesn't matter. You'll force me, just like the last time." Sasuke chuckled, the motion causing a vibration to go through me.

"But that's the difference. Say yes, and things will be okay. Say no, and it'll be a repeat of last time." A repeat of last time? What time? When? The years I lived with him? The years I lived with them? And thanks to all those _fucking years,_ nothing would ever be ok again. "What's your answer?"

"What the hell do you want me to say? After you betrayed me, you expect me to just come back to you?" He stayed silent, but if he was the same as he was all those years ago, then I knew what was next.

"Is that your final answer?" I don't respond, and I feel his hands tightening on my uniform. "Answer me." I nod, my body stiffening in preparation for the hit that usually came around this time. "Then I want you to watch something with me."

I was confused, but didn't get to question his words when suddenly I was yanked up and pulled unwillingly to the living room. He threw me onto the couch, and moved to a bin that he must have brought back with him since I didn't see it there before.

Warily, I watched as he pulled something out of it and moved to the TV, putting something in the player. Sasuke moved back to me, sitting closer to me each time I tried to scoot away. "Before I play this, I want to ask you a personal question." His expression was serious, but I knew how fast it could change emotion. I refused to give a response, but he must have considered it a green light.

"Why were you in the army? I heard from the other soldiers that you got yourself in quite a bit of trouble. So tell me, what happened?" I glared at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It's exactly as you said. Personal." Was all I would say and he looked as if he had expected this. And it was, I didn't want to share it with him. Especially because I'd figured that he would just laugh at how pathetic I was.

"And that's why we are going to watch this." He pushed play on his remote, and I stared uninterested at the screen. It was blank, when suddenly the picture began to show, and I saw one of the officials speaking. I didn't pay it any mind, but when I heard my name, I looked back. It couldn't be what I thought it was, was it?

Watching further, I realized it was. "How did you get this?" His only response was a slight chuckle, and he ignored me to continue watching it. "Turn it off." I growled, and when he still didn't pay attention to me, I began to get antsy. "Turn it off!"

He grabbed me, pulling me close as I tried to struggle against him. "Just watch, it should be a good walk down memory lane." I cursed at him, twisted wildly to get out of his hold. Something stabbed my arm, and when I realized what it was, my body already felt heavy.

Unwillingly, I slumped against him, my body too groggy to move. "There, now just lay there and be calm." His voice sounded far away, and my eyes wouldn't close as I was forced to look at the TV, seeing everything.

"_Subject Namikaze Naruto. Day forty-seven. Still no confession." A young man with gray hair spoke into the camera, before moving and revealing a naked blond haired soldier sitting in a chair, head down and hands tied behind him. _

"_Physical torture is a failure. Moving on to next feasible action." The man moved completely out of the camera, before returning with tools in his hands. Placing the tools onto the table, he grabbed the blond man's hair, forcing his face up. A stained red gag was stuffed into his mouth, and his eyes seemed to be out of focus. _

_Throwing the blond onto the table, the gray haired man began to strap him down. The blond offered no resistance; the small rise and fall of his stomach the only indication that he was alive. "Commencing first test." Grabbing one of the tools, the man positioned it to the blond's entrance, preparing to p-_

The video stopped as Sasuke pressed pause, and I felt immense relief. That is, until the daemon grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head up to meet his blood red eyed gaze. "You let them touch you?" There was anger evident in his voice, and if I could, I would have yelled at him for getting mad when he obviously had no right to.

"I knew you wouldn't be a virgin when I saw you again, but to become a _fucking _slut?" A slut? What the hell was he talking about? Was it not his fault that I had to live through such terrible things? I was no damn slut! The drug was warring off, and I clutched the hand still holding my hair, trying to pull it off.

"H-how dare you," I managed to muster out. "You act as if I h-had begged for t-that!" I wanted to hit him, I wanted to be able to show him just how offended I was. If only I was still… well there was no point in dwelling of what was.

"You may not have begged for it, but you sure as hell didn't struggle to stop it." He whispered dangerously in my ear, and I felt his other hand on my leg. "Did you dedicate those years of freedom I gave you to becoming a whore?"

I wanted to yell at him, ask him what part of those years were freedom? But suddenly his hand was at my crotch, and pain shot up through my body. A scream scratched through my throat, and I felt my knees give out on me. He let go of my hair, dropping me onto the couch as I writhed painfully.

I breathed heavily through clenched teeth, trying to calm myself. "Listen up canary. You will stay here, no objections. We both already know how things will work out, so don't piss me off." I didn't respond. I didn't have the strength to.

I watched as he gathered the video and bin, walking out of the room. Moments later, I heard his bedroom door slam shut. Good, maybe I'd get some peace time.__I didn't want to see that video, or the others. I had replayed those days in my dreams, night after night, morning after morning. It was forever etched into my head. I didn't need to see it to remember, I already knew.

_**This was a new beginning. And this time it had to be a good thing. After all these years, this had to be something different. I would work hard, become strong, rebuild myself, and though this wasn't my country, I would make it proud.**_

_**Anything to forget. The army was something that would be the cure to my sickness. Already, it had been four months, and it seemed that I had finally found what I could do to be useful. The officials here were constantly watching my every move, but that was a good thing, right? **_

_**It had to be. There was no way they'd know about my past, or what I was. But why did it make me so uncomfortable? Shaking off the feeling, I ran through the drills with the others. **_

_**As the day came to a close, I spotted two of the officials standing at my cabin. Were they waiting for me? "Namikaze Naruto, report to the main hall now." The announcement sounded through the speakers, and suddenly those two officials were by my side.**_

"_**Namikaze Naruto, we're here to escort you." One of them said, pushing me towards the main hall. Unsure of what else to do, I allowed them to lead me. Once we entered the hall, three other officials were already waiting.**_

_**More? Did I do something bad? "Follow us." Now there were five officials escorting me? What was going on? Anxiety filled me, and I became worried. We reached the last door down a hall, and as they ushered me in, I saw two more officials. I was guided to a desk in the middle of the room, and once I was seated, the others sat down around me, furthering my uncomfortable state.**_

"_**Namikaze Naruto, do you know why you're here?" The voice was filled with such contempt that I was only able to shake my head. "You have been charged with a serious crime here, Namikaze. You have been accused of being a spy for the enemy. How do you plead?"**_

_**A spy? "I can assure you that those accusations are false. I have never conspired against the Jigoku army!" Their expressions told me that they thought I was lying, and I didn't know how to prove my innocence.**_

"_**If you confess now, your punishment will be lightened. Refuse, and it will be beyond painful." Were they just guessing that I was guilty? **_

"_**I swear to you sirs, I am telling you the truth." I had to calm down, if I freaked out, then they would assume me guilty. Shaking, I watched as they talked amongst each other, and immediately they turned to me. **_

"_**If you won't admit it, then maybe a little punishment will loosen your tongue." Had they already decided my guilt long before? I protested wildly as they dragged me out of the room.**_

It was the same. The same as every damn place that I had ever known! Why? Why did God hate me so much? I had only ever tried to do good things!

"_**Forty lashes." The man declared, and I felt a chill go up my spine. Forty? My arms were tied above me and to the ceiling, my feet barely touching the ground. I could hear the steps of the man coming towards me, and I braced myself for the hit.**_

_**When it came, I had to stifle a cry. Over and over, each hit with the whip had me holding in my cries, until I couldn't contain them anymore.**_

I did nothing wrong! They were just so damn superstitious! I had tried so hard… so damn hard! Why? Why had it all happened?

"_**Comfortable?" I didn't answer the smug man, looking up at the ceiling instead. The clank of metal was filling the air, and I wondered what the hell that man was doing. I was strapped down onto a table, nothing but a thin sheet like cloth covering me.**_

_**I couldn't see that man, but he soon returned to my vision. "Do you know what this is?" I looked at the long thin object in his hand, recognizing it as a needle. "Confess." He placed the thin needle onto my pelvis, a hammer in the other.**_

_**He wasn't going to do what I think he was, was he? "No? Fine then." I could only watch in horror as the hammer fell, and my scream was muffled by the gag as the thin needle pierced my skin, and I heaved desperately for air. "We still have nineteen more to go."**_

Things had gotten out of control. How was I going to regain my dignity? I couldn't. I never had the chance to. It was humiliation after humiliation over and over again. I never had the chance, never. No one would give it me, no one.

"_**Subject Namikaze Naruto. Day forty-seven. Still no confession." The gray haired man, otherwise known as my torture, said to his camera. Of course there was no confession. I wasn't a spy! I was too exhausted to move, and I could hear him moving through his box of tools before returning to my side. **_

"_**Physical torture is a failure. Moving on to next feasible action." I heard the gray haired man say. Feasible? The possibilities were endless. How much further would he go this time? The worse thing so far had been the needles, and even now I felt them through my sore pelvis. I could hear the clattering of his tools on the table close to me, and my face was forcibly pulled up by my hair. **_

_**My eyes weren't able to focus on him fully, but I felt him pick me up and throw me onto the table, strapping me down. I didn't care anymore, he could hit me all he wanted. I probably wouldn't even be able to fully comprehend it anymore.**_

"_**Commencing first test." Something touched me, and I realized this wouldn't be the typical punishment. He intended to torture me, not physically, but sexually. "Last chance soldier. Admit your wrong doings." He growled, pulling out the gag and pressing the object harder against me.**_

"_**I have nothing to confess." I ground out. As soon as the words left my lips, he thrust the object in, and I flinched at the cold metal. He lingered for a moment, before moving slowly, as if testing to see how far it would go. **_

"_**Ah-" A gasp of pain slipped from my mouth as he suddenly thrust it hard, and I could hear him chuckling. Bastard was enjoying my discomfort. I bit my lip as he continued, when he pulled it completely out.**_

_**Was it over already? No, I wouldn't allow myself to hope. It never brought good fortune. Something echoed in the cold room, when something else was pushed up against me. It didn't take long to realize what it was when both his hands were holding my sides.**_

_**He thrust in, and my back arched as much as it could with the bindings. A chuckle emits from the gray haired man, and as he began moving, I began to feel immense pain from the needles. "You're quite the slut, aren't you? You're sucking me in." Anger filled me, and I prayed that this humiliation would end soon.**_

_**I could only lay there, my struggling reduced to nothing due to the bindings, and it didn't take him long to finish. He pulled out, leaving his sticky mess behind, and filling me with disgust. I closed my eyes, pretending to be passed out so that he'd leave me alone for now. It must have worked, because I feel him undoing the bindings on my wrists and ankles.**_

_**The sound of him fixing his clothes is the only sound in the room, when I heard a door opening somewhere in the room. Someone entered, and immediately I can feel that something is going to happen. There is whispering going on between the two, but my good hearing catches what they are talking about, one of my only vampire traits left.**_

"_**We have a problem." The newcomer says, and I can almost sense his nervous state.**_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**We've gone over the evidence many times, and even managed to contact the enemy's general. That man isn't a threat. Our accusations seem to be false."**_

_**Oh sweet joy. The truth was out, but what the hell did it matter? This situation had turned out just like every other one in my life, with pain and humiliation. And it wasn't over yet.**_

"_**What did the officials say?"**_

"_**Because only the officials are aware of the truth, we've decided to just keep him here. He won't be allowed to leave, and no one will find out what's happened here." They chuckled lowly to themselves.**_

After that, I was put in charge of those children. That way, they could be sure of where I was at all times, sending inspectors to assure themselves that I was still under their watch. To assure them that I was still under their control.

Those fucking assholes weren't worth shit! How dare they fucking do all that bull, and figure it was ok to keep it all under wraps! I take a deep breath, trying to reel in my emotions. It was ok. It was my fault. My fault for trusting, my fault for hoping things would be different.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I tossed the video and bin onto the bed, frustration filling me. The thought that the blond had had sexual relations with others pissed me off. When he was under my care, I had never touched him sexually because he didn't want it. But now I was wishing that I had.

It would have been better in my opinion if I had just claimed him the first day I brought him, but we were just children then. Sex was the last thing on my mind. I had just wanted to be his friend, to make him happy. But things were different now.

He was tainted by those officials, I just knew it. I didn't have to watch all these videos to find that out. My mind briefly flashes back to when I had touched his crouch. That was the second time he had reacted that way. Could something have been wrong with him down there? Maybe he had an STD. It'd serve him right for being a whore.

"_**After you betrayed me, you expect me to just come back to you?" **_

What betrayal was he talking about? Me taking him from the park all those years ago? That wasn't something to _still_ be angry about. Well, he could whine and bitch all he wanted. I wasn't going to let him go a second time.

I slammed my fist into the wall. Naruto had been this way since we were children, why hadn't he grown out of it? It pissed me off that he wasn't going to be cooperative even now. How the hell was I going to keep this time from becoming a repeat of our childhood?

_**He was hysterical. He wouldn't stop crying, and his claws and fangs were out in agitation. This was the first time I had seen them, since the blond was usually so cheerful, and I had never seen him eat. "Naruto, it's going to be ok." I tried to reassure him, reaching out to touch him.**_

"_**No, it's not!" He hissed through his tears, scooting away from me on the couch. I didn't know what to do other than watch him cry his heart out. We were in the hideout, but just because no one would be able to see us from the outside, that didn't mean they could not hear us. **_

"_**Are you hungry? I could get you food." I asked him gently. He shook his head wildly, not stopping to even look at me. "If you stop crying, I'll show you something really cool." I say, desperate to distract him. His crying died down a little, and he finally looked at me.**_

"_**Promise?" His voice was so hoarse, and if he cried any more, he'd probably lose it. I nodded, and took his hand slowly and gently, pulling him off the couch and through the hallway. My eyes searched frantically for something that could be deemed 'cool,' and when we reached the bedroom, I didn't know what I could show him.**_

"_**What is that?" He asked, staring wide-eyed at the bed in the corner of my room. Maybe I didn't have to look for something. It looked as if he had found it himself.**_

"_**That? It's a bed. It's where humans sleep." I gave him a look, wondering how he didn't know what a bed was.**_

"_**I've never seen one before." That explained it. Well, he did tell me that he had lived outdoors all his life. I suppose it was possible to never have seen a bed if he hadn't ever stepped inside a house. "C-can I touch it?" He asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Go ahead," I sighed, just happy that I had managed to get his mind off of his current situation and what had happened only hours before.**_

When I had brought him to this hideout, things had started off rocky, but after a couple of hours I had managed to calm him down. Once he saw the bed, he was curious about the rest of the house, and I was more than happy to show him how things worked. But that must have been the only good memory in this place.

We were only children then, and unlike Naruto, I had parents to go back to. Daemons often left home at early ages, some even when they were barely conceived. But we Uchiha's were a tight knit type of daemon family. Even my eldest brother Itachi still lived with our parents then.

It had taken a long time to leave my parents and brother behind, but I had left them about seven years after Naruto was gone. Back then, I often left Naruto alone in that hideout. Our time together was short, about a couple of hours each day, and sometimes I didn't get to see him for days because of family commitments.

Thinking about it, he must have been lonely here. Of course, maybe he preferred to be there alone compared to when I was with him. I wasn't exactly the best at keeping my emotions in check. Because of my daemon blood, I tended to lash out physically with actions rather than words when he disagreed with me. And back then he had disagreed a lot.

"_**You have to eat, Naruto." I sighed, watching him stare forlornly at the small white rabbit hopping on the carpet floor. He refused to eat humans, something he had established to me around the time we first met, which was good, since they might have been messy. As of late, though, he was refusing everything that I brought to him.**_

_**He was looking thin from his lack of food, and his eyes were beginning to darken as well. I wasn't able to monitor him fully to ensure that he was sleeping, but by the looks of his state, he was not doing a lot of it. "Eat." I try again.**_

_**He shook his head, eyes never leaving the rabbit. There was hunger in his eyes, but why then wasn't he eating? Was this his way of rebelling towards me? The thought angered me. Why would he do something so stupid?**_

_**The more I looked at his face, the angrier I got. How dare he not listen to what I say. If I wanted him to eat, then he would do it damn it! I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him onto the floor with the rabbit. "Eat. It." He flinched at the tone I was using, but when he made no move to get the rabbit that had long ago scrambled away, I hit him across the face with enough force to make him fall back against the couch. His eyes held betrayal, but what made me really realize the amount of power that was in the hit was the blood slowly dribbling from his nose to down his chin.**_

And that hadn't been the worst of it. The worst had been when Neji first arrived. He was a close family friend, so I had seen him many times. But it wasn't until his family had moved closer to ours that we actually began speaking. Getting slightly closer to him, I had decided that he would be the first to know of my mate, but back then, Naruto was only my friend. The term 'mate' had never occurred to me until much later.

The meeting didn't exactly go well between Neji and Naruto. I should have realized then how bad Naruto would have taken to another daemon other than me in the same room as him. Of course he would have been scared. Of course he would have cried.

_**Upon setting eyes on Neji, the blond vampire had ran into the bedroom and locked the door, crying and hiding in my clothes closet. His behavior had shocked me, but instead of sympathizing with him, it had only pissed me off. Why was acting so rude? **_

_**It wasn't as if Neji was going to hurt him. I easily broke down the locked door and slammed open the closet. Not even bothering to take in the sobbing vampire's appearance, I yanked him out by the hair, ignoring his cry of pain.**_

_**Dragging him back into the living room, Naruto clung to my shirt, hiding behind my back. "That's him, huh?" The brunette commented, observing the blond vampire. I nod, trying to get Naruto out from behind me.**_

"_**Stop it." I growled at him, his claws digging into my side harshly. He was shaking frantically, and my temper was escalating higher each passing second. Naruto was acting childish, even if we were still children, it still wasn't acceptable. Managing in getting him in front of me, I noticed the blond looked as if he'd wet himself out of fear.**_

"_**By the way you described him, I figured he'd be more interesting than this." I found myself slightly offended by Neji's words. What more could Naruto have had? I didn't allow my dissatisfaction to show. This was **_**mine. **_**I didn't care if he approved or not.**_

"_**Maybe if you cut this unruly hair of his, he'd look more presentable." He mused, reaching out to touch the vampire's golden lock. The air was suddenly filled with a loud screech that hurt my ears as Naruto shook himself from my grip, scrambling possibly back into the closet. "I see you haven't even trained him yet. If you don't discipline him, he'll only get wilder.**_

And that was when the cage had come into play. He would never stay where I had wanted him to, so that cage had become his new home. Thinking back on the times he had held onto that purple blanket as he cried himself miserably to sleep, the times I had to force feed him because he wouldn't eat, and the times I had struck him because of the other two things made me a bit guilty.

But in all seriousness, I had only done those things for his own safety. In the last few months that I had him, he had become an empty shell. He didn't fight back, he didn't struggle, he didn't seem even be _alive_ anymore. Granted vampires weren't really alive to begin with, but still. It was Neji who convinced me to release him back into the world.

"_**As of now, neither of you are happy. Let him go for awhile, and once you both cool down, find him again and keep him. I'll even take him some place safe so as to not raise suspicion from your parents and brother."**_

And I had allowed him to. We were about eight or nine years old when I had let him go. That had been two hundred years ago, and I had found him again. I had given up ever finding him. When I asked Neji where he had put him, he claimed in some city far away, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find him.

But out of the blue, he had appeared once again in my sights. Did that make it a good omen for me? Or was it just bad luck? He hated me, that was still obvious, so things really hadn't changed. I wasn't going to make some promise to him that things would get better, especially when he wouldn't let me as he acted so difficult.

My eyes wandered to the bin. Would watching these videos and reading the reports help to figure out the blond more? Maybe they'd be an insight to the blond's life since we had parted all those years ago. But could I handle watching them? Could I handle watching those bastards touching what was mine? There was only one way to find out.

**Naruto's POV:**

Numb. I was numb. As I laid on the couch, the throbbing on my pelvis was the only thing I could feel right now. Staring up at the ceiling with my arm draped across my forehead, I sighed heavily.

"_**Sasuke, do you believe in God?" He looked up in surprise at me, as if shocked that I had asked such a question.**_

"_**God? Why do you ask?"**_

_**I shrugged, "I don't know. I just was wondering if you believed."**_

_**He was silent for awhile, as if thinking it over. Finally he said, "no I don't believe in someone like that. Especially when Daemons can do such things that resemble a human's belief. Do you?"**_

_**I nodded quickly, "yes! Of course I do. Even if at times it seems impossible for such a great being to be real, it's nice to hold on to a belief like that."**_

_**He frowned, but didn't respond. Instead he climbed onto the jungle gym, sitting on top of the slide with his hands crossed. Had I offended him?**_

"_**What's wrong Sasu?" I asked, climbing next to him. I tried to look at his face, but he turned away. "Are you mad? I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me Sasuke," I begged, holding onto his sleeve desperately. What if he left me? I didn't want to be alone again, I wanted to have Sasuke here as my friend.**_

_**Still he continued to ignore me, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Sasu?" When no response came, I let go of his sleeve slowly, and began to tug nervously at my own shirt. After a couple of minutes of silence, I began sniffle, my stomach hurting from the dejection.**_

_**If he wanted to leave me, then I would beat him to it. I slid down the slide, dashing into the woods and towards my tree, refusing to look back at him.**_

That had been the first time that Sasuke had shown how stubborn he could be. We were both just children then, but I really did admire him during that time. The thought of him leaving me alone had terrified me, especially when he was my first friend.

I had never known anyone besides my parents, so Sasuke had practically been my world. That was why his betrayal had been so painful. But even to this day, I still didn't understand what had upset him. The next day he came and visited me, acting as if the whole thing never happened.

I should have realized then what it meant to have a daemon friend like Sasuke. I should have known how dangerous it was, and how out of hand it would have gotten. I had been blinded by the fact that after years of loneliness, I finally had someone to talk to.

"So here you are again." I knew that voice, but the name escaped me. I barely moved my eyes to the brunette, a daemon friend of Sasuke if I remembered correctly.

"Neji, right?" I didn't care if he answered, because I was not listening. Refocusing on the ceiling, I tried to ignore him, though his staring was making it hard to.

"Yes. Where's Sasuke?" So blunt, as always. I wondered if all daemons were like Neji and Sasuke. Those others had been.

"Room." I breathed out, closing my eyes. Two daemons in the same place. Never a good thing, but then again, since when did daemons ever mean something good?

I listen as he walks down the hallway and knocks on the room door, and moments later, the door opens. Maybe Neji would keep Sasuke busy long enough for me to sleep, or at least distract him enough so that he would forget about me.

"_**I'm letting you go." My body didn't shift as I stared at my blanket on the bottom of the cage. Letting me go? Was he teasing me? "Aren't you going to say something?"**_

_**I forced myself to look up at him, but I kept my mouth shut. What did he want me to say? His fists balled up, and I knew he was going to strike me when Neji grabbed his arm, whispering something in his ear. I hadn't realized that the brunette was here too.**_

_**Whatever he had said, Sasuke calmed down slightly. "Then I leave it to you Neji." He said handing him a key, and I watched as Sasuke transported himself out of the room, probably on his way to his other home. **_

_**Once Sasuke had left, Neji came forward and began unlocking my cage. I studied him carefully, unsure of what was going to happen. The brunette daemon still made me nervous, and I couldn't help but flinch when he grabbed my arm and pulled me out.**_

"_**Understand this, a daemon's use of the words 'letting go,' differ greatly from what you probably think." He said, and somehow it made me tense. Just how different were we talking about? Voicing my question, he chuckled darkly, "you'll see."**_

_~Time Skip~_

_**I had found myself transported to a part of town that I had never seen before. Fear filled me at the amount of daemons here. Where was I? I wanted to clutch onto the brunette daemon for some sense of security, but I didn't know this daemon, he was a stranger. I chewed on the ends of my hair instead, the locks had grown long since it had been years since I had gotten a haircut.**_

_**Many daemons had begun to look at me, and they all had were talking in hushed whispered. My vampire hearing should have caught their words, but I was too terrified to make them out. I tried to put all my attention on Neji, until finally he stopped at a building and had begun to talk to someone at the window.**_

_**Before I could blink, two daemons had me by the arms and dragged me inside of the building, Neji walked away without giving me a second look. What was happening? I was too shocked to struggle, and the next events flew by in a blur. **_

_**I was thrown into a big room and handed off to different daemons, stripped, washed, and then ushered into an even bigger room filled with daemons. I felt exposed in front of them as they all spoke at once, the language unfamiliar to me, and when all the shouting died down, I was dragged away and thrown into a cage. It was then that saw that I wasn't the only non-daemon here. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of others here. Vampires, humans, werewolves, and who knew what else, all mixed.**_

_**What was this place, why was I here? Neji had said that a daemon's meaning of 'let go' would be different from mine, but I still didn't understand what it meant. I could only watch as daemons would walk in the room with all the cages, go to one, unlock it, and leave with the struggling inhabitant. What would happen to them? What would happen to me?**_

_**I didn't have to wait long to find out. A daemon came and unlocked the cage, and when he tried to reach for me, I scratched him with extended claws. He cursed inwardly, glaring at me before grabbing my hair and yanking me roughly out.**_

_**I struggled in his grasp, but when he touched the scars on my back, I stiffened. "You're a vampire." His voice was laced with amusement, and at my shocked expression, he laughed. "I paid for a human, but I suppose you can be interesting in your own way." Paid? He **_**paid **_**for me? I was sold. That was what Sasuke had meant by 'let go?' Letting me go away from one daemon, only to be sent to another?**_

"You _fucking _asshole!" The shout shocked me out of my thoughts, and I heard something slam into the wall in the bedroom. What was going on? That had been Sasuke's voice, so was he yelling at Neji?

**Sasuke's POV:**

I glared at the brunette, his words still running through my head.

"_**I sold him."**_

"Why the fuck would you do that?" My voice was now dangerously low as I waited for his answer, and it took a lot of self control not to hit him over and over again.

"Your brother had found out about your little blond. So of course he asked me to get rid of him. I couldn't have just told him no." Neji growled, rubbing his sore cheek.

Itachi? He had known about Naruto? "For how long?"

"I don't know, Itachi just told me that you had been spending an unreasoningly long time at the park, so he went to kill the blond vampire, but when Naruto wasn't there, he knew that you had taken him somewhere. So that's when I was asked to find out where you kept Naruto, and to convince you to get rid of him. For good."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Itachi had known about Naruto, yet he had never hinted that he knew. Why? Why did Itachi want to get rid of Naruto? He wasn't hurting anyone, yet Itachi had deemed him disposable.

I looked up to tell off Neji more, but he was gone. I didn't know what to feel at this point. I had been reading the reports, furious that Naruto had gone through such a thing, disgusted to know the cause of his pelvis pain, and when Neji had knocked, he came in saying it was time I knew the truth.

Sensing a presence behind me, I swerved around and saw the blond standing at the doorway, emotionless. "You and Neji fight?" The lack of emotion in the blond's voice told me that he didn't care for my response, but rather was drawn by curiosity and the possibility of blood being drawn.

I had to know. I had to know what had happened during those years of separation. "Tell me everything." His expression didn't portray anything.

"Tell you what?" He was undoubtedly confused, but I could tell he was losing interest in standing here talking with me.

"I want to know about those years that we spent apart, beginning at the auction." Rage filled his face and I could see a tantrum coming.

"You _bastard!_ You want to know all that, and for what? Because it gives you pleasure? Does my suffering get you off?" He screamed, before slamming the door and storming off to the living room. The sound of something smashing resounded around the house, and it undoubtedly was the TV as the blond let out his frustration.

I waited until the sounds died down, then opened the door and went into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, his arms and knees pulled close to him. I moved in front of him, touching his hair. "Naruto…"

He slapped my hand away, "don't fucking touch me!" I drew back quickly, not because he had lashed out at me, but because there were tears running down his face. Tears… Vampires didn't cry with tears, only with emotion and sounds. Why then was…?

"Your wings-" I began, the realization dawning on me.

"Gone." He growled. Gone? I only pulled them out once, he still had another two times before they would stop growing back. Had they never returned, or had others pulled them out as well? Others had touched him, others had hurt him, and it was my fault.

"Tell me everything." I told him again. He shook his head, putting it back down as he sobbed. This scene was familiar to when I had first brought him here. Him crying at his situation, and me trying to find some way to make him stop. "If you tell me everything, I'll give you your freedom."

He peeked up slightly, his eyes narrowed, "and why would I believe you?" He was right to be suspicious, especially after everything he had been through.

"You'll just have to trust me." I said, and the blond frowned, raising his head up further.

There was anguish in his eyes as he thought it over, and when he spoke again, he seemed almost detached. "The first daemon I was sold to found out I was a vampire immediately." The first daemon? How many were there?

"He was the second one to pull out my wings. I was with him for three years, the second daemon I was sold to kept me for eight. By the time I was with my last daemon, I had already forgotten what number he was. He was the third to pull out my wings, thus ending my status as a vampire. I stayed with him for almost forty years, before I managed to escape. Six years ago was when I first joined the army, you know what happened after that."

"That's not everything. What happened during the time you were with them?" I urged him.

"You watched those military videos, you read their reports, didn't you? The same thing that happened there, happened with the daemons. Torture, rape, whatever they wanted, I was forced to obey. You're a daemon, so you should have a pretty good idea about what happened." He spat bitterly.

I did. And it infuriated me. "What vampire qualities do you have left?"

He didn't respond at first, probably thinking it over. "My fangs and my good hearing. That's really about it. They pulled out my claws a long time ago."

That was it. That was all that was left of him. Naruto wasn't always a vampire to begin with, but now with the loss of his wings permanently, he was definitely an invalid. Being an invalid also meant that…

**Naruto's POV:**

Why? Why did he want to hear about my past? He hadn't been a part of it simply because he didn't want to. _Let me go?_ What a fucking joke!

"I've told you what you wanted to know, now release me." I growled, and looking at him, I knew that he wouldn't.

"Don't want to." Was all he said, before getting up and retreating back into the hallway, probably towards the bedroom. Daemons were all the same. They never changed, and they never would.

Glaring at the wall in silence, I wiped the remnants of tears from my eyes. My emotions were hard to control as of late, and being here wasn't helping me to keep them in check. Since the loss of most of my vampire qualities, I wondered if I had ever really been a real vampire.

"_**You're not… you're not burning." I turned to Sasu, wondering what he was talking about. "But you're a vampire, right? And a young one too…"**_

"_**Sasu, you're being weird." I mumble, continuing to my digging in the sand. Sasuke had come early today, before the sun came all the way down, and now he was acting crazy.**_

"_**Naruto, normal vampires' can't go in the sun until they're really old." My head snapped up, normal vampires couldn't go…**_

"_**So I'm not normal?" I knew that there had to be a reason to why my parents had lived away from the vampire clan, could it have been because of me?**_

_**I looked desperately at Sasuke, hoping he was going to tell me that he was kidding, but he only studied me in silence. I bit my lip in fear, I wasn't normal? **_

I guess I was in between. A vampire, yet not a vampire. However, right now, I didn't know what I was. Not quite anything, really.

"_**Tell me about you." I looked at him, confused.**_

"_**About me? What do you mean?" **_

"_**Your powers, your nature, everything." He had such a serious expression, and it made me slightly nervous.**_

"_**There isn't much to tell. Sasu, you told me I wasn't normal, but other than being able to walk in daylight, that is all there is."**_

"_**You can walk in daylight, you can't drink the blood of humans, and cannot transform into a bat."**_

_**I nod, confirming all that he said.**_

In all reality, I still couldn't see what was so abnormal. Sure, I wasn't able to do all the things that a vampire was meant to do, but I was sure I was not the only one.

I could hear Sasuke rummaging through something, and by the echoing, it sounded as if he was in the bathroom. What was he doing? I listened for a moment more, and when the noises stopped, I could hear him coming back in the living room.

"Take off the jacket." I stared at him, why the weird request? At my look, he continued, "I already know about the self-feeding." My eyes widened. He knew? How did he know? I had never taken off the jacket in his presence.

"OK, you know about the feeding, but that doesn't explain why I should take off the jacket." He glared at my response, and I knew if I disobeyed him, he would most likely get violent.

"Just do it." His eyes were beginning to tint red, and cursing inwardly, I took off the army jacket. Sasuke placed a case that I hadn't noticed before onto the table, and opening it, he took out cotton balls and some type of clear liquid.

I watched as he dabbed a cotton ball into the liquid, grabbing my arm and as he applied it to the scars on my arm. These scars were probably the worst appearance on my body, and ironically, I was the one who had inflicted them. Blood wasn't appealing anymore unless it was my own, and human food didn't go down right. How else would I survive?

Once he finished, he pulled out a syringe from the case and filled that with the clear liquid as well. "What's that for?" I asked, wary of needles since my childhood. He didn't respond, and I flinched as he injected it into my shoulder, and even though it was just a pinch of pain, I still disliked it enough to the point that I could vomit.

"That liquid will make your blood inedible for you. Since you need others' blood, it wouldn't be right to be taking your own." **(7) **I watched with relief as he put away the syringe, but when he pulled out pliers, I got nervous again.

"And what's that for?" My mind was racing. What kind of horrible thing would he do with pliers? Pull out my fangs? Yank out my nails? Wrench off my- God the possibilities were endless!

"Take off your pants." Yet I hadn't seen that one coming.

"M-my what?" My eyes widened again in disbelief. What the hell did he plan to do?

"We're going to remove those needles." Needles… The needles in my…

"A-are you crazy!" I drew my legs closer to myself, ignoring the slight sting that it caused down below. "You will do no such thing!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Would you rather I leave it there?" He said, shaking the pliers as if to prove a point.

"Yes." I said quickly, the sight of that instrument just heightening my uneasiness. The fact that Sasuke had only abused me physically and mentally, and was never anything sexual meant that his request was something impossible for me. He wanted me to take off my pants and show him a part of me that he had never seen before, and it made me want to throw up.

Not only would it have been a violation of something personal, it would have been another betrayal on his part towards me. Plus, if we were going to get technical, the needles weren't obvious, they were in much too deep and if I couldn't feel them, then I would not have remembered that they were there in the first place.

"If we don't get them out, they'll only cause you more pain." He said, but I shook my head. I didn't care for the pain if it meant keeping him away from such an area.

**Sasuke's POV:**

He didn't want me to take them out, but they would only fester the longer that he kept them there. "Fine. I won't take them out." I said, planning to just force them out later. I put the pliers away, and he relaxed immediately.

Closing up the case, I walked into the hall and returned it into the cupboard in the bathroom. One I reentered the living room, he was splayed on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Sitting on the couch opposite from him, I watched him.

His chest wasn't rising and falling, meaning it had to have been months since he had drunk someone else's blood besides his own. Being an invalid must have been confusing for him. Especially when it made him even less of a real vampire. Continuing to watch him, a thought entered my mind.

"After everything that's happened, do you still believe?" I asked.

"Believe in what?" He didn't shift his eyes to me, and he sounded as if it had taken a lot of effort for him to speak.

"God."

He snapped up immediately, cocking his head to the side, "of course. Why wouldn't I?" He spoke quickly and without hesitation, looking at me as if I had lost my mind, and it would have been amusing, had his answer been different.

I rose from my seat and went into the kitchen, searching through the drawers until I found what I was looking for. Going back into the room, he was eyeing me in uncertainty.

"Do you remember these?" I asked, shoving the box in his face. He took it carefully from me, and when he opened it, he was almost rendered speechless.

"I do." The blonde stared at the box in wonder. He must have been wondering why I had saved such things.

"And do you remember what happened when you made them?"

"I.. I do." He stuttered, tentative to answer for a moment.

_**They were everywhere. Every. **_**Fucking. **_**Where. And he was still making more. Crosses made out of the broken furniture's wood. Crosses made from the pipes under the sink. Crosses scratched into the walls, furniture, and floor. And each cross had one thing in common, blood from the one who was making them.**_

"_**You can't touch them anymore than I can, so why make them?" I growled at the blond vampire who wasn't paying me any mind. He continued to work, grimacing the whole time. Though his powers were restricted right now, it didn't hide the fact that he was still a vampire. **_

"_**Dear God, almighty father that art in heaven," I heard him praying to himself clutching one of his makeshift crosses tightly in his hands. Blood was dribbling down his chin from the attempt of praying, his hands almost burning from the cross. Yet he still continued, not seeming to notice.**_

I remembered him doing that quite often, and a lot of times, he had lost his voice until his throat could heal.

"And even knowing that information, you still cling onto the illusion of God?"

He shut the box, looking up at me angrily, "the fact that these crosses can harm us proves that God is real, not an illusion!"

"That maybe, but it also proves that God doesn't watch over us like those _precious _humans! Whether we believe or not doesn't change the fact that we get hurt whenever we touch those things!" I spat, pissed that he wasn't getting the big picture.

He didn't respond. Instead he was glaring down at the box. I sat back on the couch heavily, guilt slightly evident when I realized that I was mocking something thing that must have been important to him.

"Look. You have to understand that God isn't something for us. It's for humans." I told him softly.

He was silent, but his glare had softened. He looked more depressed than angry now. "I know that…" He spoke lowly, and I had to lean in to hear him. "I know that," he repeated, louder this time, "but God was the only one I had to turn to during those years…"

He stopped, seeming like he was trying to find the words. Biting his lip, he spoke again, "I prayed… I prayed until I fainted from the blood loss. I continued to make those crosses until my hands became numb. I never stopped believing, because nothing is coincidence. No matter what had happened, I knew that it was inevitable. That it was meant to happen and to suddenly stop believing wouldn't have changed anything. At least with my belief, it could help me get through those years of hell."

"Coincidence? Meant to happen? Do you hear the words that you're saying?" I snapped, not aware when I had suddenly risen from the seat. "This isn't the Naruto that I used to know, what happened to him?"

"He was beaten and raped." The bitterness in those words stopped me mid-rant, and I closed my eyes, sighing. This wasn't going well. I had tried to be nice to him, in hopes that I would rekindle our old friendship, but it was hard to when the past kept coming out of our mouths.

"Just do what you promised and let me go already." Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He placed the box on the table, before turning his attention to his hands.

"I already told you that I didn't want to. Besides, why would I let you after it had taken so long just to find you?" I state simply. It was true enough. And after learning what had happened to him out there the last two hundred years, there was no way I'd let him out of my sight again.

As if reading my mind, he said, "not everyone is like you daemons. Some are actually kind out there."

"Like who? Those human officials that claimed you were a spy, and tortured and humiliated you only to find out you were innocent. And after that, what happened? You were kept even when you were found innocent."

"What they did is nothing compared to what the daemons did." He spoke with such stubbornness, and my blood was heating up.

"And if I were to let you go, where would you run to? Back to that army camp? It's long gone. Neji and I burned it down and killed everyone that resided there."

He stiffened. "K-killed? Even t-the-"

"Yes, even those children." I finished for him.

"Why? What the hell did they ever do to you! There were just kids!" He screamed at me, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

I could feel my resentment swelling up in my chest, clouding my mind. "Why is it that you care so much for such useless things? God, humans, even those fucking animals! Don't you realize how irritant that makes me?"

Sensing my umbrage, he flinched, and retreated slightly against the couch. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, I continued, "you always do that, putting others before me. Do you recognize how _hard_ I worked to keep you safe from anything that might have harmed you?"

When he still didn't answer, my fury rose. "I've done everything for _you, _and nobody else! I've lost contact with my family so when I found you again, they wouldn't be in the way, I created and kept this house to keep you safe from others, and I even swore to hurt Neji, my cousin, just because he sold you. What the fuck do I have to do so that you see _only _me?"

The sound of rushing blood filled my ears, and once again, no contribution to the conversation came from the blond vampire. Before he could blink, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing him hard against the couch. "I'll make you see me."

Tossing him over onto his stomach, I used one hand to hold him down and the other take hold of his pants, removing them and his boxers from his struggling body. Forcing his hips towards me, I undid my own pants and forced myself into his opening. The fact that he wasn't a virgin had pissed me off, but right now, all I could think about was marking him as my own.

"Don't! Please!" Ignoring his pleas and whimpers, I spread his legs farther and began thrusting, slowly at first, until the need to be rougher overcame my senses. Slamming into him violently, despite the knowledge that I was hurting him, I reveled in the fact that his cold body was beginning to heat up.

Digging my claws into his sides, I forced myself deeper, the action causing Naruto to stiffen. Pulling out slightly, I flipped him again onto his back before ramming back in with enough force to make the blond let out a choked sob.

His hands were pulling at my wrists, trying to loosen my grip, but I only tightened them. I continued to slam into him, his back arched painfully as he kicked at me, wrenching wildly.

"Sasu, p-please stop…" The sound of my old nickname made me pause, and I looked into those wounded blue eyes. I was conscious of a wet sensation, and on further inspection, I saw the blood running down both from his pelvis and from where we connected. I was hurting him. This was the blond that I had swore to protect, and here I was, hurting him. What was I doing?

Hurriedly, I pulled out and gathered the weeping blond in my arms. "I'm sorry Naruto, please forgive me," I uttered as he cried and hung limply in my arms. This wasn't the Naruto from my childhood, this was a much more fragile one. One who had been raped by countless others, and here I was doing the same thing.

I rocked him tenderly, running my fingers through his hair, and keeping him close to me. He was shaking as he continued to bawl, his hands pushing against me, trying to distance the space between us.

"_**I take it back, Sasu is like all the other daemons!"**_

Maybe I was… How different could I be if I did this type of thing so easily to him? It had been so simple to overpower him, and it was as if he were a human. He was that defenseless against me, and seeing that, it made me realize how effortless it was for all the others to do this type of thing towards him.

**Naruto's POV:**

When I was a child, I had a reoccurring dream. I saw it every time I closed my eyes, but figured because it was just a dream, there was no need to bother my parents about it. The dream began in many different ways, but always ended the same.

It didn't matter the setting. It could be a day at the park, swimming in the lake, talking with my parents, it didn't matter. It was pure happiness, only ending in darkness. The sun would suddenly be blocked by angry gray rain clouds, and the sound of thunder would shake the ground.

A bolt of lightning would come from one of the clouds, and head straight for me, but right before it hit, it disappeared. Just when I would begin to feel relief, the shadows of the ground would grabbed me, pulling me down farther and farther, as if intending to drag me to the depths of hell. I would be suffocating, and as I drew my last breath, I would wake up in a cold sweat.

I never knew what the dream meant, but I think I knew now. Though one disaster was avoided, another, more catastrophic one would come, and it would succeed. And if I thought about it more in depth, it made sense. My parents left the vampire clan in hopes of protecting me, yet had been killed by daemons in the area. Sasuke 'saved' me from any other daemons or vampires that might have hurt me, and in their place, had kept me captive and abused me. After that, he 'let me go,' and I was sold over and over again to daemons who raped and tortured me.

The list was forever growing, and I knew now that it always would. What ever trust I had left for Sasuke had fully diminished at this point. Thanks to the warning that my dream seemed to be giving me, if it was going to get worse than Sasuke raping me, I didn't want to see what would happen next.

I didn't want to be here, but really, there wasn't any where that I wanted to be. Maybe the only thing that I wanted was to die. To die and be free from this hellish life that had been bestowed upon me.

"_**Look Sasu, the birdie's hurt." I mumbled, watching as the small bird tried to fly, flapping its tiny wings desperately. I looked at Sasuke, who had come next to me and was staring at the bird with critical eyes. "Should we help it?" I asked, feeling sorry for the poor thing.**_

"_**Just leave it. It probably has diseases." He muttered, walking away. I watched his retreating back, unsure of what to do. The bird was chirping fearfully, jumping around and continuing its flapping of wings.**_

"_**I'm going to take care of it." I stated. I carefully picked up the shaking bird, determined to nurse it back to health.**_

"_**It's just going to die. Why bother?" I frowned at his attitude. Why did he sound so upset?**_

"_**Don't say that. My mom said to always believe in the impossible, and I believe that this bird will live."**_

"_**Whatever. Do what you want."**_

The younger me had been so desperate to help those in need, and it had annoyed Sasuke to the fullest. I had always loved to be able help those who others had given up on, and it was thanks to that that, mine and Sasuke's friendship had begun to strain. It seemed now that my helping others was just a trigger of Sasuke's possessive traits.

I stared at the scars on my arms, wondering if they'd ever go away. Hunger filled me, but like Sasuke had said, the injection would make my blood unappealing to me. Speaking of Sasuke, where had he gone? Granted I was glad for the alone time, but he was missing for almost what felt like hours.

I wanted… I wanted something. Slowly I moved my eyes from my hands and to the broken TV that I had knocked onto the floor. Carefully, I got up from the couch, a pained gasp forcing out of my throat. The worst pain wasn't from my ass, since I was pretty much used to the rape, but rather, the pain all came from my pelvis.

Sasuke had forced those needles to make me more agitated, and it took a lot of my strength to move. This pain was worse than it had ever been, and I had to do _something_ about it. Limping in the hallway, I passed the bedroom and my eyes wandered to the cage. The sheet was still thrown off, and I could see the purple blanket on the bottom. I wanted that.

I wanted my purple blanket. It was that blanket that I had clung to while under Sasuke's watch as a child. It was a somewhat comfort type of thing. I leaned down, despite the protests shooting up my spine, and yanked hard on the cage door. The hinges had long since rusted, and I managed to break it open. Grabbing the blanket, I held it protectively against my chest, walking to the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it, though I knew if Sasuke wanted in, he could easily just break it open. Slamming through the room, I found what I was searching for. The case with the pliers. I had a feeling that the matter with the needles wasn't over with in Sasuke's view, so I would take care of it myself.

The day I had received them, I managed to force three of them out with my hands, so that meant that there were only seventeen left. Stuffing the blanket in my mouth to muffle any sounds, I took a deep breath in dread. My hands shook, but I knew it had to be done, less I wanted Sasuke to do it.

Taking another deep breath, I pulled down my pants and boxers, the blood running down from both abused areas. As mentioned before, these needles weren't obvious, but right now, they were throbbing so much, I could feel each individual one. Grabbing the pliers firmly in my hand, I used it to clamp around the first needle.

I tried to breath evenly as I began to pull it gently, but the pain was unbearable. Taking it slow wasn't a good idea, not only because it made the pain worse, but also because it wasn't taking out the needle. They were deep enough that they were embedded in bone, and if I wanted them out, I was going to have to enough strength as if I was pulling off a band aid.

**Sasuke's POV:**

In order to give Naruto space, I had left to bleed dry humans and animals alike so that he'd have something to eat, but my thoughts were distracting me. What was he doing now? Was he upset? Who wouldn't be? I was staying close to the hideout in case any predators were close and intending to hurt my blond, and my uneasiness was high.

The longer I was away, the more anxious I was to return back. Once I had accumulated enough blood to feed him probably for a month, I spent hours pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do. I knew he wouldn't want to see me right now, or possibly ever, but that didn't mean that I felt the same way. When I couldn't take it anymore, I transported back in and immediately spotted my canary.

He was on the couch, curled up asleep while holding onto the purple blanket that had been in his cage. He was facing away from me and there was blood on the couch where his pelvis laid, but that hadn't been there before I left. My eyes surveyed the trail that was in the carpet, and I followed it into the bathroom. I couldn't believe how much of a mess was in here.

Cabinet doors were thrown open, the case full of medical supplies was on the ground, over turned, and the blood made it look as if someone had been murdered. There was a bloodied print on the wall above the sink, and on further inspection, there were seventeen long, thin needles in a pool of blood along with my pliers.

Had he pulled them out himself? I felt guilt once again at the thought that he had done it so that I would have no good reason to touch him, and I knew that him risking his health was done disregarding his wellbeing. I wanted to take care of him, but I had screwed up big time. He definitely wouldn't' be forgiving me anytime soon.

Reentering the living room, I watched as the blond slept, shifting every second in discomfort. What was he thinking now that I had done such a deed to him? Was he angry? Was he depressed? Or was he so used to such treatment, that he felt nothing anymore? His hands were pale from clutching so tightly to the blanket, and a small whimper sounded from his throat.

Despite the remorse that I was feeling, there was a sense of pride that I was now the last one to touch him in such a way. And I intended to keep it that way. He was mine. I wasn't going to let him go a second time, and those who dared to hurt him would face my wrath. That was one promise that I intended to keep.

**Finally, I finish this darn story! It took a really long time, and it was very annoying to finish. Sorry for the lazy rape scene, I didn't want that scene to be the main high point of the story. I wasn't going to have Sasuke rape Naruto, because who else but a monster could do it? Then I thought, duh, Sasuke is a daemon. So, that rape did happen, though it was very short and he did stop haha…**

**This daemon/ vampire story was a bit different from the others. For one, the daemon actually loved his mate from the beginning, and was doing all he could to protect him.**

**Damn, I loved child Naruto in this, he was just a damn baby, so freaking happy and silly when Sasuke first met him. **

**There were a lot of notes in this story, but because I wanted to make this a one-shot, there had to be… Haha, sorry.**

**(1) I didn't want to use the name of a real place, but if it was, I mean no harm! D: If any of you know Japanese, then you know that this word means hell. Yay…**

**(2) If you didn't understand what the hell he meant by appearance, it was in the guide. Ok, so basically he appears to be twenty-five, because that's how he chose to disguise himself, when in reality, he could be much, **_**much**_** older. In this case, he was very old haha, but then again, so was Naruto.**

**(3) One, of **_**many**_**, ways to say big brother. It also means mine, which I find funny. Possessive children. XD**

**(4) I think this is in the guide, but I forget. A vampire's wings are not only their pride and joy, but also a source of power in a way. Though it may cause a vampire to weaken a lot, it is done more mentally than physically. The wings will grow back, but if they are pulled out in a total of three times, they won't anymore, and the vampire is considered handicap since their powers are pretty much dead and gone.**

**(5) Once again, in the guide. Vampires are terrible alcoholics. No matter the age, alcohol will make them immediately drunk and immobile, and may even make them knock out. It's kind of funny to me haha.**

**(6) Remember, they're like five or six during this time. Freaking Sasuke was getting **_**way **_**ahead of himself. He allowed obsession to cloud his head.**

**(7) Vampires have the blood of their victims flowing in their body as if it was their own blood. Since Naruto wasn't drinking the blood of anything or one anymore, it meant that he was drinking the blood that was leftover from his victims, and killing himself.**

**This story was very, very difficult to finish. I couldn't believe how long it took me to finish it. I wanted at least seven pages, but according to my computer, it is thirty-two… Way above what I had wanted, but I'm not complaining.**

**I have to say, I love children's lullabies a lot. Random in a sense, but really, I love any type of music if the vocals are beautiful, and the instruments are enchanting. I swear if the music goes high pitched the right way, it will make me cry haha.**

**Um, so I made this story using two dreams I had, but I didn't want to make two separate stories and instead molded them into one story. This is a one-shot I guess, so please don't ask for more because then I will end up wanting to make one, and I am already behind as it is haha… Well, that's it for now, Ja Ne! Until next time!**


End file.
